bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Energized Protodermis
Energized Protodermis is a sapient substance which originated from the planet Spherus Magna. History Energized Protodermis was once located in the core of Spherus Magna, the home world of the Great Beings. Kept in the core for some time, it eventually leaked to the surface of the planet. When the Element Lords of the planet discovered its' ability to transform or destroy, the Core War broke out. After noticing that Energized Protodermis was destroying the planet, the Great Beings began constructing the Matoran Universe, and placed some of the substance inside, using it to stabilize the Power Source of the Great Spirit Robot. After a major effort by the Fire Tribe to collect the Energized Protodermis for their own usage, the planet eventually shattered. In the Matoran Universe, the substance eventually began to experiment on things around it, and offered its' powers to those who it believed had intriguing intentions. It worked with the Makuta on their experiments, and to create Rahkshi, as it was interested in their work. Teridax constructed a pool of Energized Protodermis in his lair, and it often communicated with Teridax in one of his lairs to assist him with his experiments with various Rahi. During their journey back to Metru Nui after the Great Cataclysm, the Toa Metru were blackmailed into retrieving a vial of Energized Protodermis for the Karzahni. They were informed of the pool of Energized Protodermis in one of Teridax's lairs, but when the Toa eventually arrived there the Energized Protodermis spoke to them. Instead of allowing the Toa to take some of itself, the substance demonstrated its' power by mutating a tiny insect into a 45-bio monster. It then watched as the Toa defended themselves against the beast, and when it tired of the fight it destroyed the insect. This led the Toa to attack the substance, which had made itself a physical form, and in response it began mutating a number of creatures into fierce monsters. After the Toa defeated the creatures, they began taunting and angering the substance, eventually luring it into destroying the support pillars holding up the chamber. The Toa then attacked from all sides. Desperate to protect the pool, the substance was at a loss as to where to direct its' attacks, since attacking one Toa would leave the pool open to damage from the others. With only one pillar remaining, the Toa halted and offered to leave the lair standing if they were allowed to take the sample they came for and leave safely. The substance reluctantly agreed to let them take what they needed, but tried to attack them with a tidal wave of itself after they had collected the substance. The Toa quickly shattered the last pillar and collapsed the chamber, destroying the pool and escaping. After a fight with the Bahrag, the Toa Mata descended into tubes filled with Energized Protodermis and were transformed into the Toa Nuva: more powerful versions of themselves with enhanced weapons, masks, armor, and powers. During the battle between Toa Takanuva and Makuta Teridax, both beings fell into the pool of Energized Protodermis in Mangaia, which fused them into a single entity, Takutanuva. On Voya Nui there was a pool of Energized Protodermis Velika discovered. He filled Zamors with the liquid and put them in the Zamor Launchers used by the Toa Inika. Hahli and Jaller freed the Matoran enslaved by Antidermis with the Energized Protodermis. Later, Helryx and Keetongu arrived on Mashau Nui to investigate the origins of several Rahkshi. They found the substance forming its' physical form in the center of a giant lake of Energized Protodermis, and Helryx questioned the substance of its' purpose and the destruction it had brought. When Helryx threatened that the Entity would be destroyed, the Entity replied by rousing a tidal wave of Energized Protodermis and rushing it towards the two beings. They escaped through a portal created by Vezon as the latter took their place. Vezon was then washed with Energized Protodermis, causing the Kanohi Olmak he was wearing to be absorbed into his body, and granting him the ability to create dimensional gates. On Zakaz, a rebellious legion of Skakdi created a new lifeform with Energized Protodermis by fusing a captured Vortixx, a Zyglak, a worker-class Steltian, the five mutated Piraka, and a strange green cloud. Abilities & Traits Energized Protodermis will transform or destroy almost any substance or creature it comes into contact with. The Great Beings were able to develop a material that is resistant to the effects of the liquid, which they used in certain parts of the Matoran Universe to contain it. Whether or not something changes and what it changes into depends on its' destiny; objects or creatures that are destined will be transformed, while those that are not destined will be destroyed. Beings and objects with the proper destiny to do so can transform multiple times. The transformations it causes are random; for example the Toa Nuva were given new powers and slightly different bodies, armor, and tools, without actually changing what they were while the Protocairns were completely transformed, turned into something radically different from the Matoran they were before. Energized Protodermis is also explosive, something Vakama took advantage of to knock out Sentrakh during the Battle for the Kanohi Vahi. Energized Protodermis has a fully sapient and sentient intelligence hosted in the substance itself. It can manifest a bipedal form in any source of the substance in the Galactic Universe, and the only way to get rid of it is to destroy every trace of Energized Protodermis that exists. The substance has the ability to form itself into a physical form of any shape it chooses, and is capable of thinking and speaking through the form. It can channel itself through jets or into a tidal wave. It seems that it also has the limited ability to sense whether or not a being is destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis, but not exactly how it will transform. The substance also has a very enigmatic personality. It allowed the Makuta use its' pools as it saw their projects interesting enough to warrant his attention. It is willing to assist those who wish to use Energized Protodermis if it deems their intentions worthy of its' focus. The Order of Mata Nui discovered a counter-agent capable of destroying Energized Protodermis. Creations No one in the Matoran Universe knows how Energized Protodermis is made, as it does not occur naturally there. All attempts to reproduce it by Matoran have failed. The only progress they have made is that the Ga-Matoran developed a substance capable of holding Energized Protodermis without noticeably changing nor being destroyed; this material is similar to that which makes up Zamor Spheres. It is also known that Mata Nui cannot create it, and that the Great Beings were responsible for placing the Energized Protodermis found beneath Mata Nui that was responsible for rendering the island habitable. Also, Energized Protodermis was spread randomly in some areas of the Matoran Universe, meanwhile in others, it was deliberately placed. Energized Protodermis has led to the creation of several life forms. All plant life on the former Isle of Mata Nui was caused by a massive Energized Protodermis leak. A group of Matoran exposed themselves to Energized Protodermis and were transformed into Protocairns, beasts that destroy everything they come across. Energized Protodermis was also a way to counteract Teridax's Antidermis while it was controlling a living being, because Teridax was not destined to transform, thus the Energized Protodermis destroyed his energies. Quotes Trivia *Despite their experiments with Energized Protodermis, the Great Beings did not discover its' sentience, as it never assumed its' physical form on Spherus Magna. *While it was described in Maze of Shadows as resembling a Toa Metru, in BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows, the substance appeared to have the upper-half of Teridax's 2003 Set incarnation, with a pillar of Energized Protodermis from the waist down. However, the Toa Metru form described in the book is considered the canonical form the entity took during the encounter. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (Not Mentioned By Name in a Flashback) *''Decadence'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Withering Soul'' *''The Light in the Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Energized Protodermis Category:Substances Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Universe Category:Murtua